warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Juniperclaw/PR
Personality :Juniperclaw's personality is somewhere in between that of his sister and his brother; he is much more arrogant and aggressive than Strikestone, but less so than Sleekwhisker. In his youth, he was a rude, arrogant and rebellious cat with no respect for rules, elders, his own Clan or the other Clans. He was rather greedy and selfish, keeping food for himself that was supposed to go on the fresh-kill pile. Ultimately, his contempt for ShadowClan and desire for freedom and glory led him to defect to Darktail's Kin, believing he had the right to do whatever he wanted. During his time as a rogue, he showed a willingness to kill other cats, such as when he attacked Twigpaw and might have killed her had Ivypool not intervened. :However, like most of his Clanmates, Juniperclaw eventually grew to regret his betrayal after seeing how cruel and brutal Darktail and his followers really were. He was deeply worried and distressed when his mother Dawnpelt disappeared, showing that he loved and cared for her despite leaving her and ShadowClan for the rogues. :However, despite realizing and regretting his wrongs, Juniperclaw maintained much of his aggressive attitude and was one of the main criticizers of Rowanstar, second to Scorchfur. He even attempted to leave ShadowClan for SkyClan, but was convinced by Tigerheart to reconsider. Juniperclaw's hot temper tends to get him into heated and sometimes unnecessary arguments, such as when he was angered that Fallowfern, a deaf elder, accidentally crossed the ShadowClan-SkyClan border, despite her crossing being an accident. Furthermore, he openly insulted Leafpool during her stay as SkyClan's temporary medicine cat, and sarcastically asked if SkyClan was so poorly made that they didn't have their own medicine cat. His arrogance often results in angry outbursts from other cats, including his Clanmates. :During his time as a SkyClan warrior, Juniperclaw becomes more defiant towards Leafstar and Hawkwing, and openly refused to listen to orders, due to his anger at Leafstar at the time. However, he does what he believes is the right course of action, such as harboring his sister Sleekwhisker and the heavily pregnant Yarrowleaf against Leafstar's orders, and defends his actions for doing so, believing they deserve a second chance since he was given one. He also cares for Whorlpaw, and actively trains him more so than any mentor at the time. :Upon the reunification of ShadowClan and his promotion to deputy, Juniperclaw's hatred for SkyClan reaches it's all time peak. He becomes irrationally hostile towards them, blaming them for things that weren't their fault and accusing them of making demands on ShadowClan when it was actually the other way around. In a last-ditch effort to get rid of SkyClan without causing a battle, he poisons their fresh-kill using deathberry seeds, which causes Sparrowpelt to nearly die and is one of the main factors for SkyClan's short leave from the lake. While he eventually admits to poisoning the prey, he asserts that he did it for the good of ShadowClan. However, his Clanmates are horrified at his actions, and Strikestone and Tigerstar effectively disown him as a family member, and Tigerstar demotes him as deputy, telling him that he isn't even sure Juniperclaw is worthy of being a warrior anymore, much to Juniperclaw's sadness. He manages to escape, and discovers his younger cousin Shadowkit drowning in a river, and he promptly saves him along with Violetshine and Tree. When he and Violetshine are stuck in the river, Tree unintentionally reveals that Violetshine is carrying kits, and Juniperclaw helps her across, claiming she must not die. When the queen is across, he asks her to apologize to Tigerstar for his actions, and releases his grip from a root, allowing himself to be swept downstream and drown, showing that he truly regretted his actions. Relationships : Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages